Tools are used for vibration-free drilling or cutting in natural stone, such as rock formations, or in hard construction materials, such as concrete or brick. Such tools have cutting surfaces or edges formed by a hard material, such as carbides, nitrides, carbide-nitride-mixed phases, diamonds and similar substances. Substances such as natural, synthetic or polycrystalline diamond, B.sub.4 C, SiC, TiC, BN, TiN, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, Zro.sub.2, and other cutting substances are frequently used as the hard material. Diamonds or a cutting material alloy are mostly used for concrete and hard stone working, while for softer structural materials, SiC, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 and the like are often used. Fine abrasive particles of these materials are embedded in a matrix. These matrices, containing abrasive particles, are designated as cutting or drilling shaped members in the following independently of whether or not they are arranged on a carrier member such as a drilling shank, disks or the like. The cutting or drilling members can have different shapes depending on the manner in which they are used, for instance, they may be hollow drilling crowns, rings, pins, plates, sections, as well as other simple or complex shaped bodies. A cutting disk may have a segment, ring, or disk shape, while a drilling member may have a cutting head, plate cylinders or the like.
The matrix material along with the abrasive particles or parts embedded in them are subject to wear, and the rate of wear depends on the type of working operation being carried out, that is, the hardness of the material to be cut or drilled. To adapt a drilling bit and particularly the cutting or drilling member to the requirement of different uses, a plurality of different matrix materials would be required. In practice, such a provision is undesirable for evident obvious reasons and can hardly be realized. The search for a universally usably matrix material has, up to the present time, been unsuccessful, especially when costs are taken into consideration.